Time for a Change Rewritten & Improved
by musicstarr1219
Summary: Edward is a prince and he likes Bella. Bella doesn't like Edward and thinks he's a womanizer like his brother. Throw in all the rules and laws that goes with being in the royal family.Will Edward & Bella end up together in the end?


Chapter 1

People are always asking me what my problem is? My problem is the Cullens. Especially Edward our prince who will the next king, Emmett womanizer Cullen and Alice Cullen the youngest of the Cullens kids, who loves shopping, and attending and organizing dances and balls any and all of them. Edward is seventeen and he's the oldest Cullen child. He is always surrounded by packs of girls trying to get any of his attention, and if one of those girls is lucky then Edward will date her and their pictures will be every popular magazine and newspaper.

Of course the girls want to date Edward for three reasons: one is because he's a prince and will become King one day, reason two is because he's one of the sexiest guy alive and he has no girlfriend, and number three reason is simple, so that they will become famous after getting their pictures taken and put in every major magazines and newspapers that everybody will read and if things work out then the girl would one day become which is what all those girls really want.

Emmett is 16 and Alice's twin. The girls want to be with Emmett for the same reason they want to be with Edward and of course they use Emmett to try to get Edward. Emmett dates and scores with any and every girl that is willing. He carries around a black book with all the girls numbers but there is two girls number that he has not gotten, mine and Rosalie Hale.

Alice is dating Rosalie's brother Jasper Hale and disapproves of how behaves with girls and hates how girls try to get to Edward and she knows all about those girls real motivations. Besides her family Alice lets Rosalie and Jasper see the real her. She really wishes that Emmett would change so that he and Rosalie would end up together.

Me, Well I'm Isabella Swan but don't call Isabella. I'm 17 and have most of the same classes as Edward. The only good thing going for me is Jacob Black my best friend who I've know since I was eight. But over the last two years I've developed a major crush on him and I keep hoping that he'll ask me out soon. With that thought I make my way through the crowd of girls that are surrounded Edward and Emmett successfully block the school's entrance until I push the out of the way and head to my first class. I sit down at my desk and take out my school supplies when I see Jacob sitting bedside me.

Jacob- hey bells. You look nice today

Bella-thanks Jake( I say while blushing as red as a tomato)

Jacob-I was thinking about something. Umm.. Would you…

Just then I hear a slam and I turn to look and see Edward has thrown his book bag on the ground at his desk and is now walking over to me.

Edward-well, well. What do we have here?

Bella- umm Edward me and Jake were having a conversation

Jacob-yeah a private conversation. So go away

Edward-now that's just rude and bad manners, Jacob

Bella- Jake just finish what you were saying

Jacob-ok. Bells, I was wondering if you would like to go out with me. On a date. So what do you say?

Edward-she says no. There's no way Bella is going on a date with you

Bella-What? Excuse you? Edward I will date whoever I want to. And Jake to answer your question. Yes I would love to go on a date with you.

Jake smiles and Edward cusses and gives Jake murderous look before he goes to his seat.

Bella-I wonder what that was about

Jake-maybe Edward likes you Bells

Bella-yeah no. Edward Cullen does not like me. He likes girls that look like models who'll great standing beside him. You know blonde, long legs, blue eyes, big boobs and no personality and an IQ the same as her bra or shoe size.

Jake-I hope that you're right because if you're not than how am I suppose to compete with Edward?

Bella-Jake you don't have to compete with Edward. I like you and I strongly dislike Edward. Now let's talk about our date

I failed to noticed the angry glares that Edward was shooting at Jake and how he kept looking at me with adoring eyes.


End file.
